La menace Yokai
by el Torre
Summary: Un étrange ennemi menace Karakura et la Soul Society, sorti d'on ne sait où,et pourtant terriblement familier... Ichigo et ses amis parviendront-ils a déjouer ses plans?
1. Duel dans la nuit

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de présenter proprement ma fic... désolé.

Ca se passe entre la période soul society et la période Hueco Mundo. Je vais essayer de respecter un max le manga (par exemple, c'est pas ici que vous verrez que Kenpachi est en fait doux et tendre comme un agneau et que son rêve est d'élever des huîtres en Sicile. Enfin c'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Mais maintenant que j'y pense c'est un point de vue intéressant, faudra pas que je l'oublie,lol).

Disclaimer: Ben quasiment tout est à Tite Kubo, a part mon méchant (et encore...fin vous verrez).

C'est ma toute première fic, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre I: Duel dans la nuit

«Et merde!»

_Ichigo était exténué. Un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe. Son ennemi restait devant lui, son arme déjà prête à frapper a nouveau._

«Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?»

_La lune resplendissait __dans le ciel obscur de Karakura. Le calme et la quiétude de la nuit régnaient sur la petite ville. Le seul bruit qui brisait ce silence oppressant était celui de la respiration saccadée du shinigami. Son opposant se mouvait sans le moindre son, tel une ombre. Il était vêtu d'un large manteau vert sombre, en lambeaux, doté d'une capuche qui occultait totalement son visage. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs distinguer aucune partie de son corps, pas même la main qui tenait sa lame: celle-ci semblait dépasser simplement de son ample manche. Ichigo n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de parvenir à atteindre son adversaire, qui esquivait toutes ses attaques avec grâce et portait ses coups tel un faucon._

«Il n'a pourtant pas l'air si fort! Comment ça se fait que je n'arrive même pas à le toucher? Je n'y comprends rien!»

_Soudain, un éclair sembla surgir de la ou devaient se trouver les yeux de l'être au manteau vert: le rayon de lumière frappa le shinigami de plein fouet, et le projeta __étendu sur le sol. Ichigo sentit alors un étrange picotement parcourir tous ses membres._

«…'chier! Je ne peux plus bouger…»

_Son adversaire s'approcha de lui, leva lentement sa lame, et frappa._

* * *

Le jour même, quelques heures avant…

Rukia Kuchiki était étendue sur son lit, pensive. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser d'une étrange sensation qui lui collait à la peau, un mauvais pressentiment qui la hantait depuis quelques jours déjà, sans savoir exactement ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Tout demeurait calme, beaucoup trop calme a son goût.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit en provenance de l'entrée de la maison:

- Esquive ça, mon fils! FLYING DADDY'S NEW SUPER KICK! 

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? GAAAAH! ENFOIRE! 

- Papa, arrête! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un! 

Rukia esquissa un sourire. Apparemment, Ichigo était rentré. Elle avait hâte de discuter avec lui. Elle entendit encore quelques éclats de voix:

- Bon, je monte dans ma chambre, et toi, le débile mental, si je te surprends encore à écouter aux portes, je t'explose!

- Ichi-nii! Ne parle pas comme ca à Papa!

- Laisse tomber, Yuzu…de toute façon, Ichi-nii a mis une sacrée raclée à Papa… il ne se relèvera pas avant un moment.

Ichigo poussa la porte de sa chambre. Rukia l'y attendait, assise sur son lit. 

- Il ne changera donc jamais, ce malade… Salut, Rukia!

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en plaindre, c'est rare, un père aussi marrant… tu as plutôt de la chance!

- Tu rigoles? Il a failli me tuer, l'idiot!

L'expression de Rukia devint alors plus grave:

- Alors…tu as du nouveau?

Ichigo soupira.

- Non… rien du tout. Pas un seul.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vu ni n'avaient été avertis de la présence d'aucun Hollow dans Karakura.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, dit Rukia. Sept jours et pas un seul Hollow… pas une seule attaque…

- Aucune nouvelle de la Soul Society?

- Non, apparemment ils n'en savent pas plus que nous. Mais a mon avis, ça ne veut rien dire de bon. Les hollows ne disparaissent pas comme ça sans raison… 

Soudain, le téléphone de Rukia se mit à sonner. 

- C'est Urahara, dit Rukia. Mais c'est juste un message: il veut qu'on passe à sa boutique ce soir…il doit être au courant de quelque chose!

- Rukia-saaaan!

La voix de Yuzu retentit dans le corridor. Le teint de Rukia devint blême.

- Oh non… j'avais oublié…j'ai promis a tes sœurs de regarder…

- Quoi? dit Ichigo.

- L'émission de Don Kanon'Jii va commencer! cria Karin.

- Cache-moi, implora Rukia, dis-leur que j'ai dû partir, je ne sais pas, aide-moi!

- Ca ira, j'irai voir Urahara tout seul, pas de problème, dit Ichigo.

- Quoi? Et tu vas me laisser ici à regarder l'émission de ce paysan?

- Vaut mieux ça que de les contrarier, crois-moi! T'inquiète, je te ferai savoir tout de suite s'il y a du nouveau!

Et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Ichigo abandonna une Rukia désemparée pour se rendre à la boutique de Kisuke Urahara. 

* * *

Il n'était qu'a mi-chemin de l'échoppe quand le portable d'Ichigo sonna. C'était Urahara.

- Allô?

- Kurosaki-san?

- Oui?

- C'est Kisuke Urahara. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais il faut que vous alliez de toute urgence à la maison d'Inoue-san! D'après ce que je sais, elle court un grand danger!

- Quoi? s'étrangla Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre!

Ichigo raccrocha et se précipita chez Orihime Inoue. En grand danger? De quoi voulait parler l'homme au bob? Est-ce que les hollows se seraient finalement manifestés? 

Après avoir couru quelques centaines de mètres, Ichigo se retrouva dans la rue de son amie. 

Ce qu'il vit devant sa maison lui glaça les sangs: Orihime gisait par terre, les yeux en blanc.

Heureusement, il pouvait encore sentir son reiatsu: elle était toujours vivante. Il sentit aussi une autre présence: une forme verte se matérialisa devant lui. Ichigo avala alors un soul candy: son âme de shinigami se sépara de son corps.

- Kon, file chez Urahara et emmène Inoue avec toi! Je vous rejoins tout de suite, le temps de filer une correction a ce type!

Le mod soul s'exécuta, et bientôt Ichigo se retrouva seul face à l'agresseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Inoue, sale enfoiré?

Pour toute réponse, la lame d'un sabre émergea de l'une des manches du manteau de l'inconnu.

- Tu cherches le contact? Ok! Je vais te filer la pire leçon de ta vie!

Ichigo et son mystérieux adversaire se lancèrent alors au combat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo était étendu sur le sol.

«…'chier! Je ne peux plus bouger…»

_Son adversaire s'approcha de lui, leva lentement sa lame, et frappa._


	2. Le manteau se dévoile

Chapitre II: Le manteau se dévoile

«Arghl!» 

Ichigo reçut le coup de plein fouet. L'épée transperça son torse, lui infligeant une terrible blessure, et le clouant littéralement par terre. Le sang gicla sur le sol. Il était vaincu. 

«C'est pas vrai… c'est vraiment trop bête…» 

Le sabre de son ennemi commença alors à émettre une étrange lueur, d'un sinistre vert pâle. Des runes indéchiffrables, de même couleur, s'inscrivirent sur la lame. 

«ARGHH!» 

Ichigo sentit soudain ses forces le quitter. C'était comme si on aspirait, petit a petit, a la façon d'une seringue, tout ce qui, au fond de lui, éveillait ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Non seulement son adversaire l'avait battu, mais en plus, il allait lui ôter ce qui lui avait changé la vie… 

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent soudain dans l'allée. 

- DANSE! SODE NO SHIRAKUYI! 

-Hein? Rukia? Mais d'où tu sors? 

- Seconde danse: Hakuren! Vague blanche! 

Une gigantesque vague de glace s'abattit alors sur l'homme au manteau vert, mais ne réussit qu'a le frôler: il fit de justesse un énorme saut et s'éleva dans les airs pour retomber avec grâce sur le sol. Les runes du sabre qu'il tenait toujours à la main s'estompèrent. 

- Dégage d'ici, Rukia! Ce type va te tailler en pièces si tu ne te dépêches pasde fuir d'ici! 

- La ferme! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire! 

«Cht… Ichigo est salement touché, pensa Rukia. Ce type doit être vraiment très fort… je dois absolument rester sur mes gardes, ou c'est la fin!» 

Sans attendre, le mystérieux individu fondit sur elle. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Les sabres commencèrent à décrire un ballet mortel, et les feintes, parades et estocades se succédèrent à un rythme effréné. 

«Mince…il est très rapide!» songea Rukia. 

Les attaques de son ennemi fendaient l'air, et la shinigami arrivait tout juste à parer ses coups, non sans grandes difficultés. 

«Merde…si jamais je lui laisse la moindre ouverture…» 

Son adversaire disparut soudainement devant ses yeux, et réapparut derrière elle, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal. Mais leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau: Rukia parvint à bloquer le coup d'extrême justesse. 

- Il faudra plus que ce genre de shunpopour m'avoir! 

«C'est maintenant ou jamais!» 

- Première danse: Tsukishirô! Lune blanche! 

L'agresseur sauta à nouveau, mais il ne put éviter de se faire piéger dans le cercle de glace, qui le gela en plein milieu de son bond. Ichigo n'en crut pas ses yeux. 

«Ce type m'a complètement lessivé en moins de deux, et elle arrive à lui faire ça…» 

- Ichigo! 

Rukia courut vers son ami blessé. 

- Il faut que je t'emmène chez Urahara au plus vite… cette blessure est grave, mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter si on la soigne correctement. 

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici? répliqua Ichigo. 

- Quoi? -Rukia s'empourpra.- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je ne vienne pas te sauver? 

- Bien sur que non, bordel! Mais… 

- Urahara m'a averti juste après toi. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Alors arrête de penser que tu es le seul shinigami qui sache se défendre ici! 

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Mais…Urgh! 

Ichigo toussota, et cracha un peu de sang. 

- Reste calme! Tu as déjà oublié le trou qu'il t'a fait dans la poitrine? 

- Ok, ok… 

Une question cependant brûlait les lèvres d'Ichigo: 

- Rukia…comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas réussi à battre ce type, alors que… 

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux de moi, par hasard? dit Rukia en arborant un sourire narquois. 

- Jaloux? Pas du tout! Quelle connerie! C'est juste que… 

- Ca m'étonne aussi, en fait… je ne sais pas, mais son style de combat me rappelle quelque chose… 

Un craquement sonore retentit. La shinigami se tourna, juste à temps pour voir sa colonne de glace voler en éclats et l'homme au manteau vert retomber calmement sur le sol. 

_-Pensais-tu vraiment que ce genre de technique stupide pouvait me retenir longtemps?_

Sa voix était froide, coupante comme le fil de la lame d'un rasoir. En retombant, sa capuche avait glissé, et son visage était maintenant clairement visible. 

«Quoi?» se dit Rukia. 

Ca n'avait pas de sens…c'était totalement impossible, absurde même… et pourtant… 

«Ni…Nii-sama?» 

* * *

Kon courait dans les ruelles de Karakura, un large sourire sur son visage. 

«Hé hé hé… quel imbécile cet Ichigo! Grâce à lui, j'ai Inoue-san pour moi tout seul…youpiiiie!» 

Le mod soul arrêta sa course, et chercha du coin de l'œil un endroit sombre et désert. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire repérer… 

…et se retrouva nez a nez avec la moustache de Tessai. 

- AAAARGH! 

Kon recula de trois pas, et finit par tomber. 

- Qu'est- ce que tu fous ici toi? Ca va pas, d'arriver derrière les gens comme ca? 

- Excusez-moi, répondit Tessai de sa voix grave, mais Urahara-san m'envoie vous chercher. Les rues ne sont pas sûres cette nuit. 

- Eh bien il n'avait qu'à se bouger les fesses lui-même, ton patron! Fiche-moi la paix! 

Tessai se pencha sur Kon, et son semblant devint terriblement menaçant. 

- Urahara-san est occupé ailleurs, mais il insiste pour que vous vous réfugiiez au magasin. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… 

Tessai prit Orihime, toujours inconsciente, sur son épaule, et partit. Kon, pâle comme un linge, n'osa pas désobéir et le suivit. 

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki dévisagea sa sœur, un sourire glacial déformant son visage. Rukia tremblait, refusant de croire ce qu'elle voyait. 

- Qu'est-ce que… est-ce bien vous, nii-sama? 

_- Qui veux-tu donc que ce soit d'autre?_

La shinigami était désemparée. Si ce n'était pas son frère, c'était sa copie conforme: les seules différences qu'elle percevait étaient son horrible sourire, sa voix, et l'étrange lueur verte qui demeurait au fond de ses yeux. 

_- Tu doutes encore de mon identité? Il va donc falloir que je te le prouve, petite sœur, et d'une manière irréfutable… _

Il leva son sabre. 

_- Chire, Senbonzakura. _

Sa lame se désagrégea en un millier de petits sabres ressemblant à des pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Ceux-ci furent projetés vers Rukia. 

«C'est fini…» 

Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit l'inévitable. Cependant, l'attaque ne la toucha pas. 

- Vous pouvez remercier mon Chigasumi no tate, Rukia-san… 

Kisuke Urahara s'était interposé. Il se retourna et la dévisagea. Rukia resta sans voix. 

- Désolé d'être arrivé en retard. Maintenant, écoutez-moi-bien: cet homme n'est pas votre frère. 


	3. Les démons de Yokai

Chapitre III: Les démons de Yokai

Rukia se sentit soulagée: ce n'était donc pas son frère qui avait essayé de les tuer, Ichigo et elle. Mais alors, qui était leur agresseur?

_- Toi… tu es Kisuke Urahara, c'est bien cela?_

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà rencontré auparavant, mais effectivement, c'est mon nom.

«Il commence à assimiler la mémoire de Kuchiki, apparemment… c'est mauvais signe…»

_- Je vois… Le moment n'est pas encore venu pour moi de t'affronter, Urahara. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Je reviendrai en temps et en heure te massacrer!_

Le faux Byakuya disparut soudainement.

- Merde! s'exclama Rukia. Il s'est enfui…

- Il sait qu'il n'est pas de taille face à nous deux en même temps, expliqua Urahara. Du moins, pas encore… - il arbora un large sourire. – Voudriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon humble magasin, mademoiselle Kuchiki? Ichigo a besoin de soins, et je suppose que vous vous posez des tas de questions en ce moment…

* * *

- Gromf! Gloup! Glurp! 

- Ichigo! Tu fais toujours autant de bruit en mangeant? demanda Rukia, mi-amusée mi-outrée.

- Déchoé, mhai che rhev de haim!

- Pardon?

Ichigo avala ce qu'il avait en bouche, puis répondit:

- Désolé, mais je crève de faim!

Ils étaient tous installés autour d'une table, dans le salon de chez Urahara. Ichigo, le torse masqué par des bandages, engloutissait des tonnes de nourriture à une vitesse affolante. 

- Ce n'est pas étonnant… ce faux Kuchiki-san a aspiré une bonne partie de votre énergie spirituelle avec son épée, donc votre âme a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Orihime, qui était encore évanouie, commença à ouvrir les yeux à ce moment.

-…Hein? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Où… où suis-je?

- INOUE-SAAAN! Tu vas bien!

Kon, qui était de retour dans son corps de peluche, se précipita comme un fou entre les seins d'Inoue…

…avant de se retrouver écrasé sur le sol par le poing de Rukia, qui ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

- Nous nous trouvons dans mon magasin, lui dit Urahara. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose avant de vous être évanouie? 

- C'est difficile… je crois que j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre en dehors de ma maison, alors je suis sortie vérifier, et là… oui je me souviens maintenant! Il y avait cette espèce d'ombre verte devant la maison… elle s'est avancée vers moi et… je ne me souviens plus de rien après ça. Mais… Kurosaki-kun! Tu es blessé? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Ils mirent alors au courant Orihime de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son sommeil forcé.

- Urahara… dit alors Rukia. Et si vous nous racontiez ce que vous savez, maintenant?

- Avec plaisir. C'est une longue histoire… Si je ne me trompe pas, ce faux Byakuya-sama est en fait l'un des 5 anciens démons de Yokai.

- Quoi? Mais c'est impossible!

Rukia était devenue pâle. Urahara et Tessai acquiescèrent tristement. Seuls Ichigo, Orihime et Kon ne semblaient pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. 

- Les 5 démons de Yokai sons censés avoir été totalement détruits il y a plus de 600 ans! s'exclama Rukia.

- C'est ce que nous pensions tous, répondit Urahara, mais…

- Eh hooo minute là! 

Kon venait de sauter sur la table, l'air en train de réfléchir.

- Donc… euh… déjà, c'est quoi cette histoire de démons de machin-chose?

- Il y a plus de 600 ans de cela, commença Rukia, un shinigami nommé Yokai fut banni de la Soul Society, pour avoir commis des expériences interdites…

- Un peu comme le gusse au bob? fit Kon en montrant Urahara.

-Cela n'a absolument rien à voir! s'indigna Rukia. Les expériences de Yokai étaient purement et simplement maléfiques! Il essayait de faire ressortir artificiellement toute la noirceur d'une âme, pour acquérir du pouvoir…

- La noirceur de l'âme? l'interrompit Ichigo. Un peu comme les hollows?

- Non, pas du tout, poursuivit Rukia. Les hollows a la base ne sont plus que pur instinct, alors que ce qu'il essayait de créer… c'était la quintessence du mal. 

- Qu'est-il arrivé après son bannissement? demanda Orihime.

- La Soul Society avait sous-estimé ses capacités et son désir de vengeance, répondit Urahara, et malheureusement, il était infiniment plus doué que moi, et même que n'importe lequel scientifique depuis lors. Il se cacha dans un lieu profondément reculé du Rukongai, que les shinigamis ne connaissaient pas à l'époque, et il continua ses expériences là-bas.

- Un jour, continua Rukia, il enleva une famille pauvre du Rukongai, et testa ses expériences sur elle. On dit que le résultat fut terrible… ces cinq pauvres gens gagnèrent un pouvoir immense, mais ils devinrent inhumains dans tous les sens du terme, aussi bien en apparence qu'en mental. Même Yokai ne pouvait pas les contrôler, et ils ne tardèrent pas à l'assassiner.

Ces démons partirent alors à l'assaut de tout le Soul Society. Un nombre incalculable de shinigamis moururent en essayant de les arrêter, en vain.

- On raconte que chaque démon possédait une capacité qui le différenciait des autres, poursuivit Urahara. L'un d'entre eux était exceptionnellement fort, et pouvait combattre une armée à mains nues, selon la légende. Un autre pouvait même commander aux éléments. Heureusement, ils furent finalement stoppés par une équipe de shinigamis d'élite, parmi laquelle se trouvait le futur commandant Yamamoto.

- Le même qui est chef du Gotei 13 maintenant? demanda Ichigo.

- Exactement, souligna Urahara. Certaines de ses cicatrices datent de cette bataille-là.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le type qui se fait passer pour le frère de Nee-san! râla Kon.

- En fait, le dernier des démons à être exterminé possédait le pouvoir d'absorber le reiatsu, les techniques et les capacités de ses victimes, voir même parfois leur mémoire,en les transperçant avec son épée, expliqua Urahara.

- Exactement ce qu'il a essayé de me faire… réalisa Ichigo.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

- Mais comment peut-il encore être vivant? Demanda Rukia.

- Je n'en suis pas sur, mais j'ai une théorie a ce sujet. Il est peut-être possible que le dernier démon ait leurré les shinigamis en leur faisant détruire tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait absorbé jusque là, mais en continuant d'exister malgré tout. Il n'empêche qu'il a du se voir profondément affaibli, et obligé à se cacher en attendant son heure. Il a du certainement se sceller de lui-même dans un objet, assez puissant pour dissimuler sa propre énergie spirituelle. L'ennui de cette façon de se cacher, c'est que l'on ne peut sortir que quand l'objet qui vous retient est détruit…

- …Non! Rukia venait de comprendre. Vous voulez dire que l'objet dans lequel ce démon se serait scellé, ce serait…

- Oui. Le Soukyoku. 

Rukia se sentit effondrée. Le Soukyoku avait été détruit, entre autres, pour sauver sa vie. Et maintenant, à cause de cela, un des 5 démons de Yokai était revenu d'entre les morts…

- C'est la seule explication pour moi. C'est le seul objet détruit récemment suffisamment puissant pour masquer la présence d'un tel démon. Lors de sa destruction, il a du parvenir à dissimuler sa présence et a se cacher dans le Sereitei.

- Et pour le fait qu'il ait l'apparence de Byakuya? demanda Ichigo.

- Là encore, je ne peux avancer que des hypothèses. Mais a mon avis, dénué de ses pouvoirs comme il était, et vu son séjour prolongé dans le Soukyoku, il a même du perdre sa forme corporelle. Il a du errer dans le Sereitei, et il a fini par tomber sur Byakuya. Ce corps a du lui plaire: un grand reiatsu, une excellente maîtrise du Kido… 

- Vous voulez dire que ce démon a possédé nii-sama?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je vous le redis: ce n'était pas votre frère. Si le démon l'avait possédé, il aurait dominé à la perfection les pouvoirs de Kuchiki-sama, et nous ne serions probablement pas ici pour en discuter: la combinaison des pleins pouvoirs de votre frère et du démon aurait eu raison de nous. Mais il maîtrisait a peine son shikai… il a donc du épier votre frère au Soul Society, et voler son reiatsu lorsque celui-ci a baissé sa garde. Or, vu qu'il était dénué de corps, ses nouveaux pouvoirs ont du lui donner l'apparence de votre frère. Mais il n'a pas encore eu le temps de les assimiler pleinement. Il a certainement attaqué Inoue-san en voyant que c'était une source de reiatsu particulièrement importante et facile à capturer en même temps. Et il a du aussi absorber le faible reiatsu des hollows qu'il a rencontré sur son chemin, depuis le temps, ce qui expliquerait leur faible activité récente.

- Mais alors… cela voudrait dire que nii-sama a perdu ses pouvoirs de shinigami?

- Peut-être même pire… j'attends un messager du Soul Society pour me faire part de la situation. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- C'est ma faute, se lamenta alors Rukia. Entièrement ma faute…si vous n'aviez pas eu à sauver ma misérable vie…

Le visage d'Urahara se fit alors encore plus grave qu'auparavant.

- Ce n'est absolument pas vous qu'il faut blâmer, mademoiselle Kuchiki, mais uniquement moi. C'est moi qui ai crée le Hougyoku. Moi encore qui l'ai caché en vous, a votre insu. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Aizen n'aurait jamais pensé à utiliser le Soukyoku pour le récupérer, et il n'aurait pas été détruit. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à réparer un jour mes stupides erreurs.

Un profond silence s'installa, seulement brisé quelques instants plus tard par l'apparition, dans un nuage de fumée blanche, d'une porte circulaire sur l'un des murs du salon. Renji Abarai en sortit, le visage désemparé.

- Renji! -Rukia se leva d'un bond.- Comment va nii-sama?

- Il disparaît petit à petit. Le capitaine Unohana l'a examiné, et elle est formelle: si Kuchiki-taicho ne récupère pas ses pouvoirs avant 48 heures, il…

Renji hésita, puis soupira.

- Il mourra.


	4. Les renforts arrivent

Chapitre IV: Les renforts arrivent

_La lumière rougeâtre du soleil couchant éclairait faiblement le Sereitei. Des bruits de pas posés résonnaient le long d'une allée déserte. Une fraîche brise d'automne faisait ondoyer la cape blanche de Byakuya Kuchiki. Le visage serein, le capitaine de la sixième division retournait dans ses appartements. Il perçut un bref mouvement, derrière lui, et se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Probablement son imagination, se dit il. Poursuivant sa route, il fut soudain frappé dans son dos et trébucha. Le sol s'ouvrit alors devant lui, et il tomba dans un gouffre noir qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Une vague forme humaine se matérialisa alors devant lui. Il sortit son sabre de son fourreau, mais la lame se volatilisa devant ses yeux. L'étrange forme se mit alors à rire, et fondit sur lui. Byakuya ne la vit plus, mais il sentit quelque chose grandir en lui, se développer, le chasser de lui-même… C'est alors qu'il vola en éclats, comme une poupée de porcelaine, laissant apparaître un œil vert, énorme et hideux…_

-NON!

-Calmez-vous, Kuchiki-sama. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Byakuya rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait allongé sur un lit rattaché à une étrange machine, qui émettait un faible halo de lumière recouvrant son corps. Il aperçut Isane Kotetsu, qui le regardait avec un semblant de grande inquiétude, et, un peu plus loin, Retsu Unohana et Nemu Kurotsuchi en pleine discussion. Il reprit alors ses esprits, se souvenant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Un cauchemar? En était-il vraiment sorti, après tout?

Le capitaine ferma le poing et maudit son impuissance. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et cela le dépassait. Au début, il y a quelques jours, il s'était simplement senti un peu fatigué, mais cette fatigue ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des jours. Puis, un beau matin, il s'effondra, sans savoir pourquoi, dans une allée du Sereitei. Il s'était réveillé ici, allongé près de l'étrange machine, entouré par les capitaines du Gotei 13. Ceux-ci lui apprirent le retour d'un des démons de Yokai. Il sut aussi que la machine qu'il avait à côté de lui servait à le maintenir en vie, malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs. Mais même le travail combiné des capitaines Unohana et Kurotsuchi ne parviendrait pas à le maintenir ainsi plus de deux jours, s'il demeurait privé de ses pouvoirs…

- La seule solution, avait dit Yamamoto, est de retrouver et de tuer ce qui vous a ôté vos pouvoirs, capitaine Kuchiki. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous sauver. 

Byakuya cogna son poing contre le lit aussi violemment qu'il le put. Il ressentait encore le cuisant sentiment d'humiliation qu'il avait subi, montré ainsi, faible et impuissant comme un nouveau-né, devant les yeux de ses pairs… Il avait à peine la force de bouger et de parler, et cela s'empirait avec chaque seconde qui passait. Et la seule chose que lui, le puissant et honorable capitaine Kuchiki, pouvait faire, c'était attendre lamentablement qu'on le sauve. Devrait-il vraiment mourir ainsi?

* * *

Rukia resta sans voix. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et resta assise sur le sol, le regard fixe, épouvanté. 

- Le seul moyen de lui rendre ses pouvoirs, continua Renji, c'est d'éliminer le démon, et de ramener le réceptacle où il stocke le reiatsu qu'il vole.

- Son épée… songea Ichigo.

Il se souvint de la lame ornée de runes vertes qui avait transpercé son corps, et aspiré son énergie.

- Au fait, Urahara. Si ce démon a volé mon reiatsu aussi, comment ça se fait que j'aie toujours mes pouvoirs?

- Simplement parce que Rukia-san est arrivée à temps. Le démon n'a su te retirer qu'une très faible partie de ton reiatsu. Mais si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard…

- …Tu serais affalé sur un lit en train d'attendre la mort, continua Renji, comme le capitaine Kuchiki. 

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici? s'étonna Ichigo. Il faut aller exploser ce démon tout de suite!

- Réfléchis un peu! s'énerva Renji. Le démon est sûrement allé se cacher dans le Dangai, et tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas le localiser là-bas! Il faut attendre qu'il en ressorte!

- Et… et s'il ne ressort pas avant deux jours? demanda alors Rukia.

C'était la question que tout le monde se posait, mais personne n'osait y répondre. 

- Il ressortira très bientôt, ne vous en faites pas, dit alors Urahara. Il est surement impatient de se remettre à voler du reiatsu… 

- C'est ce que pensent aussi les capitaines, répondit Renji. Ils ont mis la Soul Society en état d'alerte, et ils prévoient aussi d'envoyer des renforts vers la terre dès que possible. Ils ne savent pas de quel côté le démon va sortir, donc…

A ce moment-là, la porte circulaire menant à la Soul Society réapparut, dans son nuage de fumée blanche. Le petit salon d'Urahara se vit alors surpeuplé: quatre shinigamis venaient s'ajouter aux personnes déjà présentes. Quatre shinigamis, tous de la onzième division: Kenpachi Zaraki, avec Yachiru toujours sur son épaule, accompagnés d'Ikkaku Madarame et de Yumichika Ayasegawa. 

- Cette saloperie de démon a été repéré! beugla Kenpachi. Il est sur terre! 

- Où ca? demanda Rukia, qui s'était relevée.

- Apparemment, il a repéré le reiatsu de votre ami ryoka aux gros bras, lança Ikkaku.

- Chad!

Ichigo se releva, prêt à partir a toute vitesse, mais Urahara le retint.

- Attendez ici, Kurosaki-san… vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait guéri, et je suis certain que les autres arriveront à se passer de vous pour sauver Sado-san. Je préfère vous garder ici avec Inoue-san: vous seriez des proies trop faciles.

- T'inquiète pas, Ichigo! brailla Kenpachi. On n'aura pas besoin de toi, en forme ou pas! Je vais me le farcir tout seul, ce démon à la noix, tu vas voir!

- Ca ira, Ichigo, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Rukia. Avec de la chance, tout sera réglé cette nuit.

Ichigo, renfrogné, acquiesça. 

- On y va! cria joyeusement Yachiru.

* * *

Le démon était apparu devant la maison de Chad. Son manteau vert flottait dans le vent de la nuit. L'ami d'Ichigo venait de sortir de chez lui, réveillé par l'étrange pression spirituelle que le démon possédait.

- Qui… qui est-tu? Attends… tu es le frère de Rukia, c'est ça?

Le faux Byakuya savait qu'il serait à nouveau rapidement repéré. Il devait donc faire vite.

_- C'est ça._

Il s'élança alors contre Chad, et le frappa de son sabre. Cependant, il ne le toucha pas: une autre lame s'était interposée entre eux, bloquant son attaque. Cette lame était portée par un étrange personnage: Il portait un uniforme de shinigami, mais sa tête était couverte d'un vulgaire sachet en papier carton, de ceux qu'on utilise pour faire les courses, avec deux trous maladroitement taillés au niveau des yeux. Chad resta perplexe.

- Heu… vous êtes qui, vous?

- Qui je suis? répondit son sauveur d'une voix pompeuse. Qui je suis? Je suis l'incroyable, le magnifique, le surpuissant… shinigami mystérieux!

- Euh… vous savez que vous avez un sachet sur la tête?

- On discutera sur la mode plus tard, mon grand! Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de nous débarrasser de ce type!


	5. L'oeil dans le hollow

* * *

Chapitre V : L'oeil dans le hollow

- Je sens son reiatsu, il est par là, Ken-chan!

- T'es sure, Yachiru?

Rukia soupira, exaspérée. La vice-capitaine de la onzième division montrait du doigt exactement la direction opposée a la maison de Chad.

- Et si vous me laissiez vous montrer le chemin? Je connais le terrain, moi.

Rukia prit alors la tête du groupe de shinigamis. La maison de Chad n'était pas trop loin, mais même en shunpo, ils n'y seraient pas tous de suite... il était robuste, c'est vrai, mais tiendrait-il jusqu'a leur arrivée ?

* * *

Chad observait, éberlué, le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son sauveur avait beau être ridicule, il savait se battre. Les sabres des deux duellistes s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse telle qu'il avait du mal a en suivre le mouvement.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire... d'abord le frère de Rukia qui essaye de me tuer, et maintenant ça... »

Le démon pointa soudain le doigt vers son adversaire.

_- Hado nº4 : Byakurai !_

Le rayon de kido fila vers le shinigami mystérieux, mais celui-ci parint à le dévier grâce a son zanpakutô.

_- Je vois que tu sais te battre... ce sera un plaisir que de prendre ton reiatsu..._

- Merci du compliment ! Mais vois-tu, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser faire. En fait...

« Ils arrivent. Parfait. »

...j'étais seulement là pour te retenir un moment.

Et il disparut en un shunpo. Une demi-seconde après, six shinigamis étaient apparus a sa place, encerclant le faux Byakuya.

- Chad ! Tout va bien ? lança Rukia.

- Euh...oui, mais il se passe quoi au juste ?

- On t'expliquera après, Sado, là on a un démon à massacrer ! dit Renji.

- Hé toi, démon ! lança Kenpachi.

Son adversaire se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

- Il paraît que tu étais fort, a l'époque... J'ai envie de voir ça... je te propose un duel, seulement toi contre moi, ça te dit ?

- Mon capitaine est bien généreux, ajouta Ikkaku. Tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper de six shinigamis dont un capitaine, même en shunpo, alors un duel, ça peut être intéressant... j'accepterais, a ta place !

_- Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez l'ombre d'une chance face a moi ? Sales shinigamis présomptueux... C'est vrai, je ne peux pas m'enfuir...je ne voulais pas, mais vous m'obligez a user de ma puissance !_

Le faux Byakuya tendit alors son sabre, et le lâcha. Celui-ci s'enfonça alors dans le sol jusqu'a disparaître, à la manière du bankai du vrai Byakuya. Mais ce fut la seule similitude entre ces deux attaques.

Les yeux du démon commencèrent à s'illuminer d'une lumière verte aveuglante. Le sol s'imprégna de cette même lumière, qui se répandit en formant un large cercle autour de l'endroit où le sabre avait disparu. De ce cercle de lumière commencèrent alors a surgir des hollows.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Rukia.

D'abord un hollow avec des marteaux a la place des bras, ensuite un qui ressemblait vaguement à un grand dragon ailé, un autre exagérément obèse, un avec la forme d'un lézard géant a deux têtes, et puis le plus grand, un colosse armé d'une faux gigantesque.

Mais, pensa Rukia, tous avaient l'air de n'être que des hollows de base, alors pourquoi leur puissance semblait-elle si élevée ? Elle remarqua alors que ces hollows avaient une caractéristique commune : chacun avait, à l'intérieur du trou dans leur poitrine, un grand oeil vert, incrusté, enraciné comme un parasite. Le cercle de lumière s'éteignit, et le sabre aux runes étranges réapparut dans les mains de son propriétaire.

_- Ce ne sont que des simples hollows, des déchets que j'ai trouvé, et que j'ai... amélioré. Suffisamment pour me permettre d'occuper un si faible groupe de shinigamis. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Mourez._

- Quoi ? reviens ici, espece de lâche ! beugla Kenpachi.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut se lancer a la poursuite du démon, les hollows fondirent sur les shinigamis, les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

La bataille prit son essor. Kenpachi, toujours avec Yachiru sur ses épaules, se lança sur le colosse a la faux. Ikkaku se précipita sur le hollow aux marteaux, alors que Yumichika était aux prises avec le monstre obèse. Renji et Rukia se retrouvèrent a combattre dos a dos.

- Alors ? demanda Rukia.

- Ils sont bien plus forts que les hollows de base, c'est clair... mais j'ai vu pire. On passe à la vitesse supérieure ?

- Ok ! Danse, Sode no Shirayuki !

- Hurle, Zabimaru !

Renji lança son zanpakuto-fouet sur le lézard a deux têtes, qui l'esquiva de peu. De son côté, Rukia tentait d'atteindre le hollow-dragon avec ses attaques de glace, sans succès. Le hollow tenta alors une attaque en piqué sur la shinigami.

« Parfait », se dit-elle.

Elle l'esquiva d'un bond et fendit sa tête avec son sabre.

* * *

- Yumichika ! T'arrives a te démerder avec ton hollow ?

- Ca va encore, épondit-il en esquivant un coup du monstre obèse. Mais je me tape toujours les ennemis les plus laids, il faut que ça change.

- Et depuis quand c'est censé être beau, un hollow ? répliqua Ikkaku, en sautant par-dessus son adversaire.

- En y réfléchissant, t'as raison. Le hollow le plus beau c'est le hollow exterminé.

Leurs sabres tranchèrent alors simultanément le masque et la tête de leurs ennemis.

* * *

Le hollow géant balançait son énorme faux dans tous les sens, mais en vain : Kenpachi évitait tous ses coups avec de grands sauts, tout en essayant de viser la tête du monstre avec son sabre.

- Tss... même pas capable de viser, ce gros truc. J'en ai marre... je vais l'achever tout de suite.

- Vas-y, Ken-chan ! C'est jamais qu'un gros naze de hollow, tu vas l'avoir en un coup !

Kenpachi fit un grand bond, et frappa le masque du hollow, le fendant en deux.

* * *

« Il y a un problème, là. »

Les shinigamis, ayant atteint leurs adversaires à la tête, s'attendaient à les voir disparaître naturellement. Alors, se demanda Rukia, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours là, se battant comme si leurs blessures ne leur gênaient pas ?

« C'est impossible ! A ce train-la, ça ne finira jamais... »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le démon avait réussi à s'éclipser, et arpentait les toits de Karakura.

_« Ordures de shinigamis... je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... il me faut plus de reiatsu. Beaucoup plus ! »_

Le faux Byakuya s'élança dans la nuit, sur d'avoir semé ses adversaires. Il se trompait. Un seul shinigami le suivait habilement, sans se faire remarquer.

Un shinigami qui n'avait aucun sens du ridicule.

* * *

Mot du fan-ficeur: je pourrais avoir des petites reviews, chivousplaît? C'est ma première fic, et je sais pas encore trop si je me plante ou pas! A votre bon coeur... xD


	6. Le retour d'un traître

* * *

Chapitre VI : Le retour d'un traître

Les hollows rugirent et attaquèrent de plus belle. Leurs masques fendus ne semblaient pas les gêner pour le moins du monde.

- Renji ! Attention ! hurla Rukia.

Le lézard à deux têtes s'était précipité sur le shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de se retourner, et de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'esquiver.

C'est alors que le hollow fut violemment coupé dans son élan, et projeté dans les airs d'un phénoménal coup de poing.

- Ah… merci, Chad.

- Pas de quoi.

Renji ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de se faire sauver la vie par celui qu'il était censé secourir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder : les autres hollows reprenaient leurs attaques, et rien ne paraissait vraiment les blesser.

* * *

Le démon s'était arrêté subitement. Quelque chose dans l'air le gênait. C'était une sensation indescriptible, qu'il peinait à percevoir : comme si ses sens essayaient de lui montrer quelque chose à un endroit où rien ne se trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » se demanda le shinigami qui le filait.

Le démon fixa un point dans le ciel, devant lui, où semblait se trouver l'origine de cette sensation. Il ne se trompait pas.

A l'endroit précis où il regardait, une déchirure profonde dans l'air commença à apparaître, petit a petit. Au fur et à mesure que cette fêlure s'agrandissait, un corps derrière elle se faisait visible, vêtu d'une élégante robe blanche. Quand la brèche fut finalement assez grande pour lui permettre de passer, on put distinguer un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, aux yeux aiguisés telles les lames d'un rasoir, qui arborait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos sur un faciès de serpent.

- On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais !

Gin Ichimaru sortit alors du garganta.

* * *

Ichigo faisait les cent pas dans le salon d'Urahara. Il était maintenant totalement rétabli, notamment grâce aux pouvoirs d'Inoue. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce marchand de malheur s'entêtait a le retenir ici ?

« Cela ne sert à rien de vous précipiter comme un fou là-bas, lui avait-il dit. Vos amis sont suffisamment forts pour s'en sortir tout seuls, et j'ai peur que le démon ne tente de vous reprendre votre force spirituelle. Pas la peine d'insister, Kurosaki-kun : vous resterez ici jusqu'à leur retour. »

Non mais il se prenait pour qui, ce gusse ? Il y allait de la vie d'un capitaine de division, et il se permettait de le garder au bercail comme s'il gênait…

Ichigo s'assit et commença à réfléchir. Il irait aider ses amis, que ça plaise ou non a ce type.

* * *

_- Qui es-tu ? Encore une peste de shinigami ?_

- Plus vraiment… je m'appelle Gin Ichimaru. Enchanté. Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, tu sais… et je me disais que je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Tu veux détruire la Soul Society, c'est ça ?

__

- M'aider ? Tu n'as donc pas la moindre idée de qui je suis ?

Le démon se lança sur Gin, son sabre en avant. Un peu plus de reiatsu ne lui ferait pas de mal, que du contraire. Et si les shinigamis se mettaient volontairement sur sa route, tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour lui. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il avait prévu.

Au moment où il allait frapper, Gin fit un shunpo, et réapparut derrière le démon, l'immobilisant d'une main tout en pointant un wakizashi sur sa gorge de l'autre.

- Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, Janus.

_- Oh… on connaît ses leçons d'histoire, a ce que je vois…_

- Mieux que ça. Je sais que tu as lâché des hollows sur un petit groupe de shinigamis. En faisant ça, tu as perdu une bonne partie de ton reiatsu. Et donc, en ce moment, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de me battre. Désolé. Tu écouteras ce que j'ai à te proposer ?

_- Sale prétentieux…_ _Tu vas mourir ici, je te le promets._

Les yeux du démon nommé Janus commencèrent alors à briller d'une intense lumière verte.

* * *

Les hollows s'arrêtèrent de combattre soudainement. L'œil encastré dans leurs trous commença à briller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien mijoter, maintenant ? demanda Ikkaku.

Un rayon vert fusa alors de leurs yeux à une vitesse fulgurante, visant Kenpachi. Celui-ci parvint néanmoins à les éviter de justesse. Renji, qui se trouvait derrière lui, n'eut pas cette chance.

Il fut frappé de plein fouet par les cinq rayons en même temps. Les monstres se vaporisèrent alors en une fumée verdâtre qui traversa le corps de Renji, puis qui partit au loin. Le shinigami s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux en blanc.

- RENJI !! hurla Rukia.

* * *

Le nuage vert fila en un éclair jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Janus et Gin, et se fondit à l'intérieur du démon. Celui-ci saisit alors le bras de son adversaire qui tenait le wakizashi, et l'écarta lentement de sa gorge.

- Ohoh, fit Gin, qui ne souriait plus.

_- On dirait que les chances pour que je t'élimine viennent d'augmenter !_ fit le démon, qui arborait un horrible rictus victorieux.

Il projeta alors Gin dans les airs.

_- Hurle, Zabimaru._

Son sabre se transforma alors en celui de Renji. Il l'abattit sur son adversaire, qui ne put l'éviter. La froide lame traversa le flanc de Gin, faisant gicler son sang. Malgré tout, il parvint à se réceptionner tant bien que mal sur le toit où la bataille avait lieu.

« Zut… ça risque d'être plus dur que prévu », pensa Gin, la main sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment.

* * *

A l'abri des regards, le ʻʻshinigami mystérieuxʼʼ contemplait la scène sans en perdre un seul détail.

Cependant, le sachet lui gâchait la vue. « Merde, j'aurais du faire des trous plus grands pour les yeux…oh et puis zut. » Il ôta alors son masque, et le jeta au loin.

Après tout, c'était nul comme déguisement.

* * *


	7. Puerta de Luz

Chapitre VII : Puerta de Luz

Chapitre VII : Puerta de Luz

Renji gisait sur le sol, inerte. Son zanpakutô avait disparu. Rukia se jeta vers lui, désespérée.

« Le ciel soit loué ! Il respire encore… »

- Kuchiki, dit Kenpachi.

La shinigami se retourna. Le capitaine de la onzième division lui avait parlé d'une voix grave, inhabituelle.

- Tu vas prendre Abarai et l'emmener à la Soul Society, immédiatement. Unohana devrait pouvoir le maintenir en vie encore un peu.

- Mais… et le démon ?

- On s'en occupe, répondit Ikkaku.

- …Bien. Je vous fais confiance.

Rukia prit alors le corps de Renji sur son dos. Deux papillons de l'enfer apparurent, suivis d'une porte circulaire. Les deux shinigamis la franchirent, et la porte se volatilisa.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Chad.

- On va ratisser la ville à la recherche de ce foutu démon, lança Kenpachi. Le vieux va sûrement nous envoyer des renforts… je veux le trouver avant.

Ikkaku et Yumichika échangèrent un sourire. Leur capitaine avait trouvé un adversaire de taille, et il ne comptait pas laisser filer un combat pareil.

* * *

Gin ôta sa main de son flanc, et se redressa. Sa blessure était toujours ouverte, mais le sang semblait s'être arrêté de couler. Le traître souriait de nouveau.

- C'est le zanpakutô d'Abarai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'impressionnes… je ne t'avais pas cru capable d'absorber les pouvoirs d'un shinigami à cette distance. Ça te dirait d'en avoir encore plus ? Ceux d'un capitaine, par exemple ?

_- Les tiens feront aussi bien l'affaire !_

Janus leva alors son sabre, toujours sous la forme de Zabimaru.

_- Chire, Senbonzakura._

La lame se désagrégea, mais les milliers de pétales de cerisier s'écrasèrent contre un énorme pilier de lumière blanche, qui troua les cieux pour venir envelopper Ichimaru. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle, tout en niant de l'index.

- Je te déconseille de venir m'attaquer maintenant, Janus. Tu pourrais te blesser, et ce serait regrettable, je te veux en pleine forme…

_- Tiens donc… et c'est quoi, ce petit tour ?_

- Ça s'appelle negación, et c'est assez pratique pour partir de la zone de combat sans trop de problèmes. Plus rien ne saurait passer entre ce mur de lumière sans que je le veuille, à présent. – Gin pencha alors son visage vers le démon. – Tu veux bien m'écouter, maintenant ? Ou veux-tu passer à côté de la chance d'accroître tes pouvoirs ?

_- Et comment un insecte tel que toi pourrait m'être d'une quelconque utilité ?_

Gin mit alors la main à l'intérieur de son manteau blanc. Il en ressortit une petite sphère, d'une blancheur immaculée et d'une taille semblable à celle d'une grosse bille.

- Avec ça. Attrape !

Ichimaru lui lança la sphère, qui traversa la negación. Le démon ne la regarda même pas, et elle tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit métallique.

- Eh… fais attention, elle est fragile…

_- Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment une chose aussi ridicule pourrait me servir ? _

- Cette chose « ridicule » s'appelle Puerta de Luz. C'est un objet très précieux. En l'utilisant, on est immédiatement transporté aux côtés de la personne que l'on désire, en se servant d'un échantillon du reiatsu de la personne concernée, aussi infime cet échantillon soit-il. Et dans celle que je viens de t'offrir, il y a une trace du reiatsu d'un capitaine de la Soul Society. Il te suffit de t'en servir, et de prendre ce capitaine par surprise…

_- Et si cet objet est si précieux, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu me le donnes ?_

- Nous avons les mêmes buts, après tout. Tu veux détruire la Soul Society, moi aussi. Et malheureusement, la Puerta de Luz n'est pas encore tout à fait au point… un simple shinigami serait incapable de l'emprunter sans subir d'irréparables dommages dans son saketsui. Mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi, non ?

Gin commença alors son ascension à travers la negación. Janus ramassa la sphère blache.

_- Très bien, je vais suivre ton petit jeu. Je vais m'emparer des pouvoirs de ce capitaine._

Gin disparut dans le ciel, et la colonne de lumière se volatilisa.

_- Et tu seras le prochain._

* * *

Le « shinigami mystérieux » n'avait perdu aucun détail de la conversation. Suivre ce démon sans se faire remarquer était un bon conseil, après tout… Il s'empara alors d'un téléphone portable qui reposait dans sa tunique. Il devait tout lui raconter, et tout de suite.

* * *

Un soleil de plomb éclairait le ciel d'une lueur pâle, se reflétant sur un désert de sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Seule une brise légère apportait un semblant de vie au monde désolé du Hueco Mundo. L'unique ombre sous laquelle il aurait été possible de se dissimuler au regard du soleil était celle projetée par un immense palais, encore plus blanc que le sable qui l'entourait.

En son centre se trouvait une salle immense, aussi obscure que l'âme de celui qui occupait le trône qui revenait au maître de ce monde. Sôsuke Aizen était satisfait de son plan.

A la droite du trône, une porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un rai de lumière éclaira momentanément le visage du maître de Las Noches, puis l'obscurité revint.

- Alors, mon cher Gin, tout s'est-il bien passé ?

Ichimaru s'approcha du trône.

- Absolument. Ce démon était assez têtu, mais il a fini par accepter notre petit cadeau. Tout se passe comme prévu.

- Excellent.

Aizen marqua une courte pause. Puis il ajouta :

- Ce…Kurosaki, il a entendu toute votre petite conversation, je suppose ?

Gin fit alors un de ses sourires les plus troublants.

- Bien sur. Tout ceci ne servirait à rien, sinon, n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Le sac tombe

Chapitre VIII : Le sac tombe

Le calme régnait dans le petit magasin d'Urahara. Jinta et Ururu dormaient depuis des heures. Inoue avait finalement succombé elle aussi au sommeil. Kon, surpris en train d'essayer de profiter de la situation, avait été violemment réprimandé (voire brutalisé) par Ichigo, qui décida, en châtiment suprême, de le confier à Tessai. Les seuls qui demeuraient dans le salon, incapables de dormir, étaient l'homme aux getas et Ichigo lui-même.

Le téléphone sonna alors dans une pièce voisine.

- Qui ça peut bien être, à une heure pareille ? grogna Ichigo.

- Les affaires n'ont pas d'heure, Kurosaki-san… vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous abandonne un instant ?

Ichigo, maussade, fit non de la tête. Urahara se rendit dans la pièce du téléphone, et ferma la porte avant de décrocher.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? …Quoi ? Gin Ichimaru, vous en êtes certain ? Et vous dites que le démon a aussi absorbé les pouvoirs d'Abarai-kun… c'est fâcheux…

Le marchand entendit alors un bruit sourd en provenance du salon. En allant vérifier, il constata qu'Ichigo s'était écroulé sur le sol. Son corps semblait dénué de vie.

- Au fait, vous avez gardé votre sac …enfin votre masque, j'espère ? Parce qu'apparemment, Ichigo vient de partir…

On entendit alors le correspondant hurler au téléphone. Le teint d'Urahara rougit.

- Navré, il a profité d'un léger moment d'inattention de ma part. Mais je n'aurai pas su le retenir indéfiniment, vous vous en doutez bien. Au pire, vous avez toujours le petit gadget que je vous ai fourni en cas d'extrême nécessité…

* * *

« Enfin dehors ! »

Ichigo courait dans la rue, se précipitant vers le reiatsu étrange du démon.

« Plus vite…plus vite ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard ! »

Le shinigami remplaçant s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration, et leva Zangetsu devant lui, tout en plaçant sa main libre sur son bras et en hurlant :

- Bankai !

Il s'élança ensuite à une vitesse comparable à celle du vent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'obtienne sa revanche face à ce démon.

* * *

- Merde, merde…il est où, ce foutu sac ?

Le shinigami inconnu, un téléphone en main, cherchait dans tous les recoins de la ruelle son masque improvisé. Il n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à ce marchand de malheur, incapable de surveiller un adolescent cinq minutes…

Le shinigami lâcha son portable et se retourna soudainement, juste à temps pour parer un coup de sabre.

_- C'est ceci que tu cherches ?_

Janus brandit alors le sac troué, qu'il déchira sans ménagement.

_- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas vu me suivre ? Tu es vraiment naïf et pitoyable…_

- Ca tu vas me le payer, mon petit !

Leurs sabres commencèrent alors à s'entrechoquer à une vitesse folle, comme si leur précédente confrontation n'eut été qu'un simple échauffement. Mais cette fois-ci, le démon semblait avoir le dessus. Son sabre prit soudainement la forme de Zabimaru, qu'il abattit avec une extrême violence sur son adversaire. Celui-ci dut tenir sa lame à deux mains pour parer l'attaque, et fut repoussé quelques mètres plus loin. Zabimaru commença alors à s'effriter, à se désagréger : Senbonzakura prenait le relais. Les milliers de minuscules lames prirent le shinigami par surprise, et s'abattirent sur lui. Cependant, une ombre sembla passer en un éclair entre lui et les lames, et l'attaque ne le toucha pas.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un compte à régler avec ce type…

_- Tu es encore vivant, toi ?_

Ichigo venait d'arriver, prêt à en découdre. Il venait de stopper toutes les lames sans difficulté. Mais c'est alors qu'il se retourna, et vit celui qu'il venait selon lui de sauver.

Son teint devint blême. Sa bouche demeura grande ouverte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément. Il leva un index tremblotant en direction du « shinigami mystérieux ».

- PAPAAAAAAA!?

« Et merde… » se dit Isshin.

* * *

- Ce reiatsu… ça ne serait pas celui d'Ichigo, par hasard ? remarqua Yumichika.

- Oui, c'est bien lui… il a surement du trouver le démon, lui. C'est la dernière fois que je me fie au vice-capitaine ! fit Ikkaku en transperçant Yachiru d'un regard noir.

- L'enfoiré…s'il croit qu'il va avoir le démon pour lui tout seul, il est bien stupide ! lança Kenpachi. Allez, on fonce !

Le capitaine s'élança alors à une vitesse folle en direction du reiatsu d'Ichigo. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

Rukia arriva directement dans les quartiers de la quatrième division. Celle-ci était sans dessus dessous : les shinigamis couraient dans tous les sens, affolés, semblant chercher quelque chose. Mais à la vue du corps de Renji, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta net et s'approcha, vivement inquiété.

- Rukia-san ? Mais… mais qu'est-il arrivé a Renji-san ? dit Hanatarou d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Le démon lui a dérobé ses pouvoirs, dit Rukia d'un ton lugubre. Il faut absolument que je l'emmène auprès du capitaine Unohana, sans quoi il ne restera pas longtemps en vie…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous conduire immédiatement à la chambre de blessés graves, c'est là où on gardait Kuchiki-sama, donc je suppose que…

- Comment ça, « gardait » ? l'interrompit Rukia. Que veux-tu dire ? Il va mieux ?

- Eh bien, en fait…

Hanatarou baissa le visage et regarda le sol.

- …nous n'en savons rien. Kuchiki-sama a disparu.


	9. Retour inattendu

Chapitre IX : Retour inattendu

Le Rukongai, aux abords du 79ème district.

Deux personnes couraient à toute allure, slalomant entre les arbres d'une gigantesque forêt, qui devenait de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

L'une des personnes était une jeune femme très attirante, arborant une longue chevelure blonde. L'autre, qui menait la course, était un jeune garçon au regard glacé et aux cheveux aussi blancs que son haori de capitaine.

- Allez, Matsumoto ! Accélère !

- Je fais ce que je peux, capitaine ! Mais pourquoi diable devons-nous y être si vite ?

- Parce que ce sont les ordres, un point c'est tout !

Toshirô Hitsugaya se posait néanmoins la même question que son vice-capitaine. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'histoire des démons de Yokai, juste assez pour savoir le danger qu'ils avaient représenté. Cette mission spéciale que Yamamoto lui avait confiée demeurait pour le moins intrigante…

« Vous devez retrouver les ruines de l'ancien laboratoire du shinigami Yokai, et sécuriser l'endroit le plus vite possible. Cela est extrêmement urgent. Je compte sur vous, capitaine. » Telles furent les paroles du commandant. Mais ce laboratoire avait été entièrement dévasté il y a presque 600 ans… que pouvait-il rester là-bas de si important ?

* * *

Ichigo ferma les yeux.

« Minute, il y a erreur, là… je délire… »

Mais quand il les rouvrit, Isshin était toujours là, dans sa tenue de shinigami, l'air profondément embêté.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de me regarder comme ça, Ichigo ?

- QWAA ? Tu t'amènes en shinigami comme ça, sans la moindre explication, et t'as encore le culot de faire comme si tout était normal ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, enfoiré ?!

- Derrière toi, fiston ! SAUTE !

Ichigo fit alors un bond juste à temps pour éviter le tranchant de la lame de Zabimaru. Le démon n'avait apparemment aucune intention de le laisser déverser tranquillement sa juste colère sur son père.

- Bordel, ne tourne jamais le dos à ton adversaire, Ichigo ! C'est pas comme ça que ce foutu marchand t'a appris à te battre, non ?

- Hein ?

Le shinigami remplaçant regarda alors son père d'une façon étrange, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était au courant…de tout ?

- Ecoute-moi, fiston. Je sens que tes amis de la onzième ne vont pas tarder à arriver… il faut juste retenir ce démon jusqu'à leur arrivée. Après ça, promis, je t'expliquerai tout.

Ichigo acquiesça. Se battre en équipe avec son père, tous deux sous forme de shinigami…

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il fit alors un léger sourire.

- Ca marche !

Les deux se jetèrent alors sur le démon. Celui-ci invoqua le zanpakutô de Byakuya Kuchiki : la nuée de petites lames vola vers père et fils.

- Mets-toi derrière-moi ! lança Ichigo.

Isshin fit un signe de tête, montrant qu'il avait compris la stratégie de son fils. Celui-ci para toutes les lames sans difficulté, grâce à la vitesse affolante de son Bankai. Isshin fit alors un grand bond par-dessus son coéquipier, et lança de toutes ses forces un vigoureux coup d'épée en retombant.

L'entrechoquement des deux sabres fut si violent et sonore qu'il résonna pendant longtemps dans les oreilles d'Ichigo. Le démon avait réussi à reformer sa lame in extrémis pour parer le coup, mais il fut projeté en arrière et traversa le mur d'un bâtiment adjacent.

- Waou…fit Ichigo, admiratif. Tu tapes fort, quand tu veux !

Isshin ne répondit pas. A la place, il mit rapidement sa main devant le visage de son fils. On entendit un léger « poof », et alors qu'une ridicule petite tête de poulet sortait de l'intérieur du bâton qu'il tenait, Ichigo s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

- Désolé…ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour tout te dire. Il vaut mieux que tu oublies tout ça pour le moment.

Isshin disparut alors, quittant la scène de bataille.

* * *

Non loin de là, une porte de la Soul Society se matérialisa. Une étrange silhouette en émergea : elle produisait un bruit de respiration saccadée, presque métallique.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lieu du combat.

* * *

Janus se releva péniblement. Le visage de Byakuya saignait du coin de la bouche.

Son adversaire avait disparu. A sa place, il put contempler les mêmes shinigamis qu'il avait du combattre plus tôt dans la nuit, penchés sur Ichigo, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Le démon vit alors une légère ouverture : ses ennemis ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte qu'il revenait à lui. Il n'hésita pas.

Janus prit son sabre a deux mais, et se précipita sans prévenir sur le corps d'Ichigo, presque trop rapidement pour que les autres puissent réagir.

Le sang gicla.

Tous regardèrent la scène, éberlués. Ichigo n'avait pas reçu le coup de sabre : un autre était venu s'interposer et prendre le coup pour lui.

Un autre qui n'était pas censé être ici.

Il était méconnaissable. Son corps était devenu presque squelettique, tant il avait maigri. Il ne portait pas sa robe de shinigami, mais un élégant kimono blanc. Un étrange masque métallique lui couvrait tout le visage, et était relié à une sorte de bombonne qu'il portait sur le dos : cet attirail rendait sa respiration difficile, et affreusement sonore. Même ses cheveux semblaient avoir perdu de leur couleur, demeurant tristement gris.

Mais le kenseikan qui les ornait était unique dans toute la Soul Society.


	10. Renaissance

Chapitre X : Renaissance.

- Encore un effort, on y est presque !

La sueur perlait sur le front du plus jeune des capitaines. La forêt était devenue maintenant si dense, que même les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à l'éclairer. Hitsugaya s'était vu obligé à dégainer son zanpakûto pour progresser, en tranchant la végétation au fur et a mesure de sa course effrénée, sans pour autant ralentir une seule seconde.

- Ca va faire vingt fois que vous me dites ça, capitaine ! A ce train-la, on n'y sera jam…

Rangiku ne finit pas sa phrase. L'immense forêt venait de prendre brutalement fin : les deux shinigamis avaient découvert une immense clairière, absolument vierge de tout relief, mis à part l'étrange structure imposante qui se maintenait en son centre.

- On y est ! lança Hitsugaya.

Les shinigamis s'approchèrent de la structure : vue de plus près, cela ressemblait simplement aux ruines d'une maison de piètre facture. C'était un énorme mais simple amoncellement de bois, calciné depuis des siècles.

- Selon le vieux, ce sont les restes du laboratoire de Yokai. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi, mais on n'a jamais su le détruire complètement. On est censés rester ici et protéger ce tas de cendres jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme.

Rangiku s'avança vers les ruines. Un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahit soudain : une étrange aura, sombre et malsaine, émanait inexplicablement des vestiges du laboratoire.

- Vous le ressentez aussi, capitaine ?

- Oui. Il doit rester dans cet endroit quelque chose de terrible…

- Absolument, lança une troisième personne. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que je suis venu chercher.

Hitsugaya se retourna. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue… le capitaine de la douzième division se trouvait derrière lui.

- Kurotsuchi ?

* * *

_- Quoi ?_

Janus ne put réprimer sa surprise. La scène était d'ailleurs assez insolite : deux versions d'un même homme unis par la lame d'un sabre. Celui qui tenait l'épée était l'usurpateur, celui qui était transpercé, le véritable propriétaire de cette identité.

- Byakuya ? Mais comment… dit Ichigo, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, le noble referma solidement sa main sur le katana qui le traversait. Le sang coula lentement sur le tranchant de la lame.

- Tu es… à moi… maintenant… dit Byakuya d'une voix entrecoupée, presque inaudible.

Les runes sur l'épée commencèrent à briller. La panique se dessina soudain sur le visage de Janus, le paralysant presque sur place.

_- Non ! Arrête, espèce de sale peste !_

Le capitaine de la sixième division récita alors une étrange incantation, non sans difficulté. La détermination qui se lut dans ses yeux demeurait inébranlable.

- Que les cendres… soient emportées par le souffle du géant… le masque du dragon tombe … et devient la chair… du dieu de la…vie… L'âme du défunt… retourne à une errance… sans fin… deuxième technique interdite… du kidô… _seiryoku seshhu !_

Janus poussa alors un abominable hurlement de douleur, tellement aigu qu'il en semblait inhumain. Un halo de lumière enveloppa les deux combattants, et devint de plus en plus intense, si bien que tous durent détourner leur regard. Le hurlement s'étouffa alors, et on entendit le bruit d'un corps tomber sur le sol. La lumière termina par s'estomper.

Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient toujours à cet endroit avaient profondément changé.

Le corps qui gisait par terre était couvert d'un grand manteau vert. Mais les traits de son visage étaient devenus ceux de Renji Abarai. A côté de lui, impassible, avec une prestance olympique, Byakuya Kuchiki le regardait. Il avait récupéré sa tenue de shinigami, ainsi que sa vitalité et ses pouvoirs. Il tenait sa vengeance.

- Alors ça, je dois avouer que c'était pas mal du tout… s'exclama Kenpachi. Comment t'as réussi ce coup-là, Kuchiki ?

- Je n'ai pas à te donner la moindre explication, Zaraki.

Kenpachi ricana. La voix de Byakuya était totalement revenue à la normale.

- Au contraire, si tu as été jusqu'à utiliser une des techniques interdites, tu te dois d'expliquer la raison à un autre capitaine… n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Byakuya laissa échapper un soupir.

- Kurotsuchi.

* * *

_Byakuya gisait, misérablement inerte, sur le lit qui était censé le maintenir en vie. Mais sa volonté de vivre s'échappait lentement, peu à peu. _

- Eh bien… tu m'as l'air en sale état, Kuchiki…

_Le capitaine de la sixième division tourna péniblement la tête en direction de l'intrus : Mayuri Kurotsuchi le regardait, un sourire malicieux sur ce qui lui servait de lèvres._

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, bien sur. Je sais bien que tu es en ce moment tellement faible, que même ce ridicule petit effort te serait pénible…

_Byakuya ne lui parla pas, mais son regard en disait long. Ainsi donc, ce scientifique était venu le narguer jusque sur son lit de mort…_

- C'est quand même délicieusement ironique, non ? Le noble Byakuya Kuchiki, grand défenseur de l'honneur et des lois, finira ses jours ici, comme un vulgaire bambin impuissant, incapable du moindre geste… vraiment pitoyable.

_La colère de Byakuya devint presque palpable. Mais que pouvait bien vouloir ce détraqué ? Le tourmenter ainsi était si satisfaisant pour lui ?_

- Mais bon, tu te doutes que si je suis venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie. En fait, je suis venu te proposer un petit marché.

_Mayuri lui montra alors un étrange attirail. C'était une espèce de masque en métal, de forme triangulaire, relié à une petite bombonne transparente._

- Ceci est ma dernière invention. La bombonne que tu vois ici permet de collecter l'énergie spirituelle ambiante, pour la renvoyer à l'utilisateur de façon concentrée. La dose est trop faible pour avoir des effets remarquables chez un shinigami normal, mais elle permettrait à quelqu'un dans ton cas de retrouver un peu de forces, juste histoire de te mouvoir un peu. Evidemment, l'effet ne durerait pas longtemps, mais ce serait suffisant…

- Et… alors ?

- Tiens, tu arrives encore à parler ? Admirable… eh bien disons que si tu pourrais recouvrer le moyen de te déplacer, tu pourrais peut-être récupérer tes pouvoirs.

_Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Ce fou dangereux aurait trouvé un moyen ?_

- Comment …?

- Avec la technique interdite, bien sur. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

_Mayuri fixa son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux._

- Après tout, il s'est attaqué à ton honneur d'une façon impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule chance que tu as pour réparer cet affront, et tu le sais. Et je ne te demande qu'un tout petit service en retour…

- …Quoi ?

- L'accès aux donnés privées de la famille Kuchiki. Il me faut la consulter pour l'une de mes expériences.

_Byakuya hésita. Allait-il encore désobéir aux lois ? Où allait-il mourir comme un chien, sans aucune fierté ? Il ferma alors les yeux pendant un long moment. Quand il les rouvrit, sa décision était prise._

- …Soit.

* * *

- Kurotsuchi, hein ? J'aurais du m'en douter… lança Kenpachi.

- De toute façon, Zaraki, vous pouvez rentrer, toi et tes hommes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Byakuya se tourna vers Janus, qui se relevait péniblement.

- Je vais l'éliminer ici et maintenant.

Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur le nouveau visage du démon.

_- Je ne crois pas, non…_

Il leva la main pour montrer une petite bille blanche, nichée au creux de sa paume. D'un mouvement sec, il l'écrasa.

Un gigantesque flash lumineux émana de la petite bille. La lumière se condensa, et se concentra sur le démon, jusqu'à former une sphère éblouissante dont il était le centre. Les shinigamis tentèrent de l'approcher, en vain : la sphère repoussait toute matière qui s'approchait vers elle. Ikkaku bondit, et tenta une attaque aérienne, mais il fut violemment projeté contre un bâtiment adjacent.

_- Navré de ne pouvoir rester avec vous plus longtemps. Mais ne vous trompez pas : ce n'est que partie remise. Je reviendrai sans faute pour vous massacrer tous !_

- Non, dit Byakuya. Je te retrouverai avant. Et je jure que je te ferai regretter ton existence.

_- Nous verrons…_

Il y eut un dernier flash de lumière, puis plus rien. L'ennemi des shinigamis avait disparu.

* * *

Hitsugaya ne comprenait pas. Que voulait donc le chef du département technologique ?

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête-là, lui dit Mayuri. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Désolé, mais c'est hors de question ! J'ai l'ordre de protéger le périmètre. Je ne peux laisser personne, même un capitaine, s'approcher de ce tas de cendres.

- Voyez-vous ça… tant pis, il va donc falloir que je t'y force. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, maintenant…

Hitsugaya eut un frisson. Il fut soudainement éjecté sur le sol : là où il se trouvait une seconde avant, une grande sphère de lumière était apparue. En s'estompant progressivement, le visage de Renji Abarai devint peu à peu visible.

- Enfin ! lança Mayuri. On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps !

- Abarai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? dit Hitsugaya.

Pour toute réponse, le démon dégaina son sabre.

_- Excellent…je vais peut-être pouvoir me refaire une santé avec vos reiatsus, après tout…_

- Non, tu ne bougeras que si je te l'ordonne, dit Mayuri en levant une main vers Janus. Celui-ci fut stoppé net dans son élan : à sa grande surprise, il était totalement paralysé.

- Capitaine ! s'exclama Rangiku. Ce n'est pas Kurotsuchi !

- Quoi ? Tu… tu en es sure, Matsumoto ?

- Absolument. Regardez ses mains !

A son grand étonnement, le capitaine de la dixième division constata que sa subordonnée avait raison.

- Toi… qui est-tu donc ? dit Hitsugaya en menaçant son homologue de son sabre ?

- Tu ne me reconnais plus, maintenant ? Ton ignorance t'aurait-elle rendu aveugle ?

- Ton déguisement est très réussi, je te l'accorde. Mais tu as commis une erreur cruciale. Tu portes un ongle très long, comme Mayuri… mais le vrai le porte dans l'autre main.

Son interlocuteur se mit alors à rire, avec une voix différente, plus froide, plus cruelle : une voix de femme.

- Je vois que tu es très observateur, mon petit capitaine… eh bien, puisque tu es si malin, je vais te montrer ma véritable apparence. De toute façon, toi et ton amie allez mourir ici…

Le vent sembla alors devenir trouble autour de l'imposteur. La forme de Mayuri s'effaça progressivement, pour laisser place à celle d'une femme, grande et svelte. De longs cheveux noirs réunis en une élégante queue de cheval retombaient sur son épaule. Elle portait une simple jupe blanche, assortie à sa chemise qui laissait entrevoir sa taille et son nombril. Le côté gauche de sa bouche était couvert par un fragment de masque, ressemblant à des écailles. Ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de cruauté.

- Soy el arrancar decimocuarto. Soraya Zamora.


End file.
